


Milkman

by Batmanfan11



Series: Summer Challenge [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, REally fucking cute shit, roleplaying, suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspenders and milk.<br/>What else could Bruce hope for in a man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkman

**Author's Note:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/84/9d/04/849d046eefd420baabea5d009443ee0f.jpg  
> If you have a hard time thinking of what the costume looks like, here's the picture the I went off from.

**Your child side is showing again Clark.**

_Shush brain I'm having an idea._

**What kind of idea?**

_A sexy idea._

**Carry on.**

Clark's thumbs rubbed against the cart handle, trying to get rid of his sudden burst of energy. His mind had forgotten all about getting the candy and snacks Bruce had asked him for. He was more focused on the childish costumes in front of him ranging from infant to elder. All of them showed their costume on the bag it was in but Clark knew it never looked as well when you put it on. He slowly lowered his eyes to a specific item on the rack then bit his lip because he knew he was gonna get it. He was gonna get it and use it for a very good reason.

Halloween was a big deal in Gotham city with their famous spooky and Gothic architecture and their Batman. Gotham's Halloween was far different from any normal Halloween. Gotham had a certain click with it all. Bruce said it was because the city was built on top of superstitious fears and witches. Dick says it was because the whole city looked like a haunted house and even filled with the monsters. Damian liked to scare Clark by telling him of the legend of how there is a secret cult under Gotham City that still thrives from fear and anguish. Whatever it was, Clark thought, it worked.

Clark grabbed the bag off the shelf and looked at the plastic cover. In big, bold words on the top of the package read **Sexy Mil** **k Man**. The image on the bag was of a well fit man in a very sexualized milkman costume giving the viewer a very seductive smirk as he held up a milk bottle holder. On each hand were short, white gloves that came to the wrist of the hands with a small black button to tighten it around the hand. Around his impressive neck was a simple black bow and on the man's head was a bulbous hat that read Milk Man in black letters across the front. The top of the hat was like a dome while the edge of it was in a fitted shape to hold onto the head. The very front of the hat had a small brim that poked out an inch and a half. On each shoulder was a pair of white suspenders that lead to a pair of white pants that showed the man's figure rather well.

Clark bit his lip as he thought about wearing it in front of Bruce.

Clark had known for a long time that Bruce had a thing for suspenders, especially the professional looking ones. He figured this out when he came home one day and Bruce was already in his apartment with dinner. Clark was so happy to see him and he took off his suit jacket to show a pair of black suspenders that crossed in the back. Bruce's eyes went wide with the display and Clark could even say it was like watching a predator approaching it's prey. They never did get to that dinner that night but Clark got something he had been craving all day. A horny Bruce. 

Clark shook his head, scattering away the memory.

He placed the costume in the cart and continued on his way through out the store looking for the items Bruce had requested. A smile never left Clark's face as he went on his way through out the store.

* * *

Once Clark got home, he helped Alfred put away all of the food and candy and other party snacks. With each item, Alfred let out a disapproving sigh and a shake of the head. Clark found it funny that even through the mayhem of being The Batman's butler, father, and confidante, he can still find time to scold him for childish things.

Like picking the sugary kind of cereal instead of the fiber stuff. 

Once all of the food was away and Clark had hide the costume in the bottom drawers of the bathroom downstairs, Clark strategically got everyone out of the house. He told Alfred to take the night off and go see the Phantom of the Opera playing downtown. He got Damian, Chris, and Colin out too by saying they should be kids and go down to the carnival on the pier and gave them each fifty bucks. Tim and Kon were going to get dinner and watch a movie at the local theatre for their date night. Dick was already planning on leaving with Barbara to see a movie. 

Clark knew what that term meant in their case and it had nothing to do with movies.

Jason and Cassandra were going to meet up with Stephanie and go to a late concert in the park and get wasted. Clark told them to be safe and gave Cassandra his number in case it got too much for her and then gave her some ear plugs. He kissed her head and Jason swung his arm around her shoulder and off they went. It took maybe less than two hours for everyone to leave the house. Clark checked the calendar to see when the staff would be here and not and today was when they were not.

Clark pumped his fist in the air and went to go set his plan into action.

* * *

Pulling the straps on each shoulder, Clark gave himself a once over in the mirror. For a bathroom, the mirror was huge but that was okay. It gave him an easier time looking at himself in the costume. He spun in front of the mirror, looking at himself quickly before going slowly, analyzing each detail. 

The pants fit snug around his bottom and thighs, cutting off right below his ankles. They were dress pants with creases going down the pants every inch of each other. His bottom stretched out the fabric so the creases couldn't be seen until you looked right below it. Around front was where the suspenders clips were at, each clamped down on the edge of the pants while it's partner was clipped to the back. The X of the suspenders created a daring look on Clark's features and when he shifted his muscles, the definition of sexy changed. The little black bow tie around his neck was nothing more but a clip on with a ribbon glued to it and a small Velcro attachment to the back. On top of his head was the hat. For a Halloween costume, the hat was made out of pretty sturdy material and even held it's shape on top of Clark's head.

Clark looked at himself up and down once more before putting on a pair of black shoes to tie the costume together.

"Clark Kent, you are a genius." He chuckled to himself as he left the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Clark knocked on Bruce's door, announcing he was here. He straightened down his pants and pulled on his bow tie ribbon tighter around his neck. After hearing a beautiful "Come in" Clark opened the door and leaned against the frame. He crossed his arms across his chest and puffed out. In a deep and seductive voice, Clark stated, "Hey baby. Guess what? We're alone and we have three whole hours till patrol. We could do whatever we want. Also, while I was out shopping, I got something special." The way Clark said _special_ sent an exciting chill down Bruce's spin.

Through the conversation, Bruce was sitting up in bed, reading a book and even when Clark came in, Bruce never left the page. His mind was too focused on figuring out who the mass murderer was and why he did it. Money? Fame? Power? Blackmail? Bruce didn't know and he was itching to find out. He was until Clark's rich voice vibrated in his ears but even then, he never looked up. He just stopped reading for a bit.

"Oh really? Like what?"

Clark strutted over to him. "Why don't you look up and see for yourself?"

Bruce's eyes roamed upward and his mouth went dry. There in front of him, his boyfriend, dressed up like eye candy. It was all going good, suspenders over a muscular body, a pair of pants that did wonders to his crotch, and then he looked up. The bow tie around Clark's neck made Clark look like he was all wrapped up just for Bruce.

Then he looked up even higher.

The first chuckle sent a horrifying and heart dropping feeling through out Clark's body. It was like putting ice cubes down someones shirt and leaving them there. This was not the reaction Clark was hoping for. 

"A Milkman costume?" Bruce snorted as he put his book on the side table and crawled to the edge of the bed. He smiled and motioned Clark to come over toward him. The smile across Bruce's face made Clark's worry disappear.

Clark trotted over to Bruce with a goofy smirk plastered all over his face. His hat bobbed up and down as he leaned over to Bruce to give him a peck to the lips. Bruce's hands held Clark's face so gently that it made Clark smile even wider. Blush covered Clark's cheeks to his nose to ears.

Here he was in some ridiculous costume hoping to seduce Bruce but instead he got a chuckle and a little peck to the lips. Of course Bruce wouldn't find this attractive. He pulled away from Bruce and stared deep into his loving eyes. A little part of him started to glow at his tender affection toward him.

With a little pull of Clark's suspenders, Clark tumbled onto the bed, pinning Bruce below him. The sexual tension was gone as quick as it came as laughter filled the room. Bruce quickly pulled on the suspenders again, sending Clark into a deep and loving kiss.

Between positions, Bruce whispered, "Oh, Mister Milkman. I've run out of milk, can you be a dear and help me get some?" Giggles erupted from inside their chests, filling each others mouths. Clark's ran his hands up Bruce's sides, tickling him.

"Of course, Mister Wayne. But you have to be still. The best milk comes out of an obedient cow." Clark winked and slowly and teasingly made his way down to Bruce's penis. 

So for 25 bucks, Clark got some hot and kinky sex and Bruce got a bit of fun before patrol.

What a deal.


End file.
